Souvienstoi
by emergence of the masters
Summary: Après sa première nuit passée avec la personne qu'il aime, Yami voit une femme dans une vision de son passé. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore recouvert toute sa mémoire... puzzleshipping
1. prologue

La version française de ma fic _Remember remember._

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh ne m'appartient pas

bon dans la version anglaise j'avais laissé le doute entre YamixYugi, YamixTea et YamixOC mais là je préfère tout de suite dire que c'est un puzzleshipping --** Yaoi **Ça fera moins de suspense snif. Bon j'arrete de parler pour rien, place à la fic!

**Souviens-toi**

Après sa première nuit passée avec la personne qu'il aime (sous-entendu...), Yami voit une femme dans une vision de son passé. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore recouvert toute sa mémoire...

**Prologue**

_Yami's POV_

Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette nuit? Elle aurait du être la meilleure de notre vie!

C'était la première nuit que nous passions ensemble, celle où nous nous sommes montrés à quel point nous nous aimions. La meilleur nuit que j'ai jamais vécu.

La personne que j'aime, quant à elle, dormait profondément et paisiblement : un magnifique tableau. Puis, je ne sais pourquoi, je détournai ma tête de cette vu splendide à celle de l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre. C'était à ce moment que tout commença.

D'abord, tout était normal, je regardai la pleine lune, parfaitement ronde. Mon regard se rapprocha du cadre c'est-à-dire la fenêtre. Soudain, celle-ci changea dans mon esprit ou peut-être mon imagination. Le fait est que la fenêtre, puis ensuite la chambre toute entière, changèrent et ressemblèrent à celle de l'ancienne Egypte. Je me dis que cela devait être une vision de mon passé, un souvenir.

Bref, j'étais dans une chambre (surement la mienne) de ma vie d'autrefois, et regardais la fenêtre. A ce moment, une silhouette apparut devant elle, comme une ombre. Seuls les contours pouvaient être discernés. Elle avait les cheveux trop longs pour être un homme. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre de sorte que je ne puisse voir que son dos. Elle regardait dehors, songeait. Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment, je savais qu'elle souriait. Elle murmura : « Bonne nuit, Atem » et disparut.

Tout revint à la normale. Je recommençait à entendre mon amour repirer profondément. Bien que cela me calma un peu, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette vision. Voilà! Au lieu de m'endormir bercé par la douce respiration de la personne que j'aime, ce fut cette vision qui me hanta l'esprit pendant toute la nuit.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi doit-il être ainsi?!

_**Quelque part (peut-être au même endroit)**_

« Il est temps de se souvenir Atem »

**Fin du chapitre**

En anglais je fais des fautes de grammaire et en français bah... des fautes d'expression surement. Pourtant c'est ma langue

Il y aura un peu de nouveaux personnages (genre la mystérieuse femme lol) mais je vais essayer de pas en faire trop.

Comme dans la version anglaise j'avais laissé le doute entre Yugi et Tea en tant (ou « en temps »? si quelqu'un sait...) qu'amoureux de Yami alors les prochains chapitres les départageront. Ceux-ci seront en effet des flash-back. On saura plus ou moins comment Yami est revenu d'entre les morts.

Sur ce... quelques commentaires? Les critiques sont autorisées! Tant qu'elles aident à améliorer la fic et qu'elles soient moins nombreuses que les compliments. Non je plaisante.


	2. Sans lui FB

Je mettrai FB (pour Flash Back) pour informer que ces chapitres se déroulent avant le prologue.

'blah' pensées

« blah » paroles

?/blah/? Inconnu n°1 parlant par télépathie

!/blah/! Inconnu n°2 parlant par télépathie

**Chapitre 1 : Sans lui FB**

_**Un soir dans la chambre de Yugi**_

_Yugi POV_

Il est parti. Il faut vivre avec ça mais c'est trop dur; je n'y arrive pas. Me voilà de nouveau seul. Bien sur les autres sont toujours là mais ils ne sont pas lui. C'est comme si ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Je sais qu'il veut que je sois heureux même sans lui mais ma joie est partie avec lui et je crois que ma vie ne va pas tarder non plus. Car maintenant je ne suis qu'un cadavre à moitié vivant puisque j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme.

Il ne savait sans doute pas qu'il était plus qu'un ami ou un partenaire pour moi, il ignorait que je l'aimais. Moi non plus d'ailleur. Ce n'était qu'après son départ que je réalisai ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Ce soir c'était le départ.

J'avais souhaité bonne nuit à mon grand-père et étais monté dans ma chambre. J'écrivis une lettre pour expliquer mon acte. Cela fini, je pris un verre d'eau où j'y avais dilué du cyanure que j'ai trouvé. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, but le verre en entier et m'endormis.

'Yami j'arrive!'

_Normal POV_

Le vent souffla doucement... dans la chambre de Yugi. Des flammes consummèrent la lettre d'adieu ne laissant pas même de la cendre. Une main apparurent sur le front du garçon et le soigna. Quelqu'un murmura à son oreille :

« Non Yugi, le temps n'est pas encore arrivé pour toi. Mais si tu ne peux pas venir à lui, il viendra à toi. »

Dans le salon, un corps se forma sur le canapé, respirant profondément dans son sommeil : Yami était de retour.

**Le même soir, dans la chambre de Tea**

_Tea POV_

Je l'aimais, peut-être plus. Du moins, j'essaie de me convaincre mais cette ville, ses quartiers, le lycée, tout me fait penser à lui. Si je reste ici je ne pourrai pas l'oublier, lui qui était mon héros et mon plus grand amour. Si seulement je pouvais vivre 5000 ans auparavant! Mais je ne peux pas; il faut vivre néanmoins.

Heureusement, j'ai été admise à une grande école de danse aux Etats Unis. J'ai reçu la lettre d'admission cet après-midi avec un billet d'avion pour le vol de demain, étaient sur mon bureau. Je pourrai enfin l'oublier et tourner la page.

J'essayai de fermer ma fenêtre mais elle était bloquée. Tant pis. J'étais trop fatiguée pour m'énerver avec une misérable fenêtre. J'allai directement me coucher.

'Demain est un autre jour'

_Normal POV_

Un simple petit caillou bloquait la « misérable » fenêtre. Une fourmi entra dans la chambre, puis un seconde, puis une troisième. Au final, elles étaient des centaines voire des milliers. Une partie dévora la lettre et le billet tandis que l'autre s'approcha du lit de Tea. Elles se grimpèrent dessus pour former la silhouette d'un homme qui se pencha sur le corps de la jeune femme et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Garde espoir... attends le... il arrive. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses... »

La voix se tut, les fourmis partirent, laissant la chambre dans l'état où elle était avant leur arrivée mais sans la lettre et le billet.

**Quelque part (peut-être au même endroit)**

?/Ainsi tu as prévenu Tea au sujet du pharaon/?

!/Comme tu l'as fais avec Yugi. Mais moi, je n'avais pas besoin de la résusciter/!

?/il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui/?

!/ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre/!

?/ Je sais, mais Tea non plus/?

!/ Tea est très attentionnée envers tout le monde. Elle est forte tout comme lui et très jolie aussi./!

?/Tu ne le connais pas assez. Elle n'est pas son type./?

!/ Mais Yugi est un garçon. Ils sont à la fois trop similaires et trop différent pour être ensemble./!

?/Je dirai la même chose pour Tea au sujet des similarités et des différentces. Et tu devrais savoir que leur sexe importe peu./?

!/Oui je sais mais les humains d'aujourd'hui ne pensent pas tous comme nous./!

?/ C'est vrai, mais je le connais. Plus que toi/?

!/Sans doute, tu peux te tromper cependant/!

?/Pari?/?

!/Pourquoi pas. Si je gagne, tu m'aides à faire le bonheur de Yami et Tea/!

?/Et si tu perds/?

!/Logiquement je devrais t'aider mais je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de mon aide donc... une réincarnation pourrait faire l'affaire. Ça me fera des vacances./!

?/ Te réincarner? En quoi?/?

!/En tortue géante, elles vivent plus longtemps./!

?/Comme tu voudras, prépare-toi à vivre une bonne centaine d'années sans pouvoirs/?

!/Et toi prépare-toi à aimer voir Tea dans les bras de Yami./!

**Fin du chapitre.**

Le pouvoir : quelle ennui! P

N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires


	3. Yami et Yugi FB

'_blah_' pensées

« blah » paroles ou sons

/blah/Yami à Yugi par télépathie.

?/blah/? Inconnu n°1 par télépathie

!/blah/! Inconnu n°2 par télépathie

**Chapitre 2 : Yami et Yugi FB**

_**Au matin**_

_Yugi POV_

« Yugi, réveille-toi! »murmura quelqu'un.

'_Laissez-moi dormir, je suis trop fatigué!_' Le troubleur n'avait pas l'intention de céder, il me secoua. Enervé, je lui lançais un regard menaçant mais il se changea rapidement en un air surpris. Sursautant, je me levais d'un coup est restait paralisé. Je ne pouvait pas croire ce que je voyais. Devant moi, assis sur mon lit, se touvait Yami, mon Yami.

Il portait les même habit que lors de notre dernier duel et n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Et ses yeux, toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi beaux, qui effrayaient généralement semblaient à ce moment remplis d'attention. Ils étaient très bien assortis avec son sourire actuel, celui qu'il avait quand il était content et son coeur habituellement de glace était fondu.

_'Comme cela puisse-être possible? Est-ce un rêve? C'est surement ça! Un rêve comme tant d'autres où je peux laisser cour à mes fantasmes. Dans ce cas, faisons comme dans les autres rêves!'_

Je sautai sur lui et l'embrassai avec fougue, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. Comme j'aime ses lèvres!

J'avais eu de rêves sur lui que j'avais fini par apprendre à les controler rien que par la pensée. Quand je voulus qu'il participât lui aussi au baiser et me caressât mes hanches il m'obéissait. Puis, toujours par ma demande, il s'allongeat sur moi tout en continuant à baiser et sucer mon cou et à caresser mon dos. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir tant le plaisir était immense. Soudain, je remarquai le verre d'eau.

Ce fut comme un déclic. La mémoire me revint. Je me souvins de la nuit dernière et de mon suicide. Suis-je... mort? Si je suis cette logique je suis au paradis, non? L'ai-je enfin retrouvé? Oh, je suis si heureux!

Je l'embrassai encore plus fort à divers endroits sur le visage. Il était temps de lui dire :

« Je t'aime Yami »

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! »

Le téléphone sonna tout d'un coup. Hein? Un téléphone? Au paradis? De qui? Dieu? Je ne savais pas qu'ils suivaient la technologie terrestre. C'était bizarre. Je décrochai :

« A-allo? »

« Hey, Yugi! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? T'es en retard ; on est tous en train de t'attendre! »

« Tristan? C'est toi? »

« Non le père Noël... mais oui c'est moi! Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre? »

S'il n'avait pas dis que c'était une plaisanterie je l'aurais cru. Mais comment cela puisse être possible?

« Es-tu... mort? »

« Et toi? Es-tu malade? Comment je peux être mort si je te parle? »

'_Comment je peux te parler si je suis mort?_' C'était vraiment étrange. Ou peut-être que je n'étais pas mort finalement. Mais alors, comment Yami a-t-il fait pour être ici? Oh ça sent la magie à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Euh... désolé Tristan »

« T'inquiète. Mais tu viens ou non? »

« Oui on se voit dans une demi-heure. »

« Ok Bye »

« Bye »

Je raccrochai. Soudain, je réalisai que j'avais dévoilé mes sentiments. Pas besoin de me regarder dans le miroir pour savoir que je rougissais. Mais attendez! Comment savait-il ce que je voulais qu'il fasse?

/Peut-être comme ça?/

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix dans ma tête. Je rougis encore plus. Que fallait-il que je fasse?

« J-je... je sui dés... »

« File au lycée, ils t'attendent » me coupa-t-il

« Euh.. oui Yami »

Je m'habillai rapidement et était sur le point de partir quand un question me tracassat la tête :

« Yami, est-ce que tu m'ai... »

« Ne perds pas de temps, t'es en retard. »

« Euh... d'accord. Bye Yami! »

« Bye Yugi »

_**Quelque part (peut-être au même endroit)**_

?/Quelle façon originale de souhaiter la bienvenue! C'était mignon./?

!/Je suis d'accord cependant Yami n'a pas dit qu'il l'aimait/!

?/En effet mais penses-tu qu'il aurait-il laissé Yugi faire ce qu'il voulait avec lui s'il ne l'aimait pas?/?

!/Peut-être qu'il voulait surprendre Yugi ou lui faire un cadeau pour leur retrouvailles/!

?/ Une personne qui n'est pas amoureuse n'irait pas si loin/?

!/Il est possible que tu ne connaisses pas Yami autant que tu le penses/!

?/Peut-être mais j'en doute./?

!/Nous verrons la réaction de Yami avec Tea/!

?/ Oui... nous verrons.../?

**Fin du chapitre**

A vos clavier

prêts

commentez! xD


End file.
